The Curse of Cofagrigus
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Cofagrigus is awakened from his tomb by a trainer and causes destruction across the Omni region. It's up to Rouhani and his friends to stop Cofagrigus and put an end to his curse before it's too late.
1. The journey begins

_Those who dare trespass will suffer a terrible fate_

 _If the quicksand doesn't kill you,_

 _If the spears don't kill you,_

 _If my devices don't take you out,_

 _You will be cursed for eternity_

-Inscription on Cofagrigus's tomb

Long before the Greeks and Romans, there existed the ancient Egyptians. One of the earliest and most powerful civilizations, the Egyptians were the superpower of the ancient world. They were united under one ruler known as the pharaoh. The greatest of these pharaohs is Tutankhamen. He restored the worship of the God Amun to supremacy. He dedicated building projects to the Gods. His tomb is one of the most well preserved of all the pharaohs. Tutankhamen owned a Cofagrigus which were extremely popular in ancient Egypt. He worshiped Cofagrigus as his own and was his most powerful pokemon.

Before Tutankhamen died he requested that his Cofagrigus have his own tomb. While Tutankhamen's tomb was eventually found in 1922, Cofagrigus's tomb has yet to be discovered. Mysteriously, those that have set out to discover Cofagrigus's tomb have never returned. Some speculate that a paranormal force is at work while others believe that they may have just lost their way and died inside. Whatever it is, no one has dared to go inside the pyramids to search for Cofagrigus's tomb for the fear that they will never return.

* * *

 ** _Modern Day, 2010_**

Rouhani Saleh is outside going for a walk with his Gabite. Rouhani is a 17 year old boy living in Emerald city, one of the largest and bustling cities in the Omni region. Thankfully he has found a park away from the busy streets of the city to walk in. He has jet black hair that contrasts greatly with his white skin. He has on a blue sweater with jeans. He is carrying a backpack with potions, pokeballs, antidotes, revives and a map of Emerald City. "C'mon Gabite, we're almost to Professor Juniper's lab." "Gab, gab."

The wind blew softly on Rouhani's face. Today's weather was a gift from mother nature. After 3 months of cold snow and blizzards it was nice to have the sun out and the birds chirping. All the while, Rouhani's excitement was building. Professor Juniper was his favorite professor and he hadn't seen her in such a long time. Her beautiful brown hair and eyes, the way she walked, the way she smelled - oh wait back on track! This is a business meeting, Rouhani told himself. Don't get distracted.

Rouhani was meeting Professor Juniper to talk to her and to show her a rock he found with an inscription he couldn't decipher. He knew Professor Juniper may not be able to figure it out and that he should talk to someone else but he decided to go to her because of how knowledgeable she was. Plus it made sense to show an ancient artifact to a scientist first before anyone else. The rock had symbols on it. Perhaps it was an ancient language of some kind that used symbols instead of letters. On it was a bird, an eye, a wave, a pyramid and what appeared to be Anubis, the ancient Egyptian creature from mythology that judged the dead. What could they mean?

"We're here Gabite! Alright Gabite you're gonna have to return to your pokeball. I have to talk to Professor Juniper." Rouhani entered the lab and went straight to Juniper. "Hey Professor Juniper!" "Hey Rouhani! It's been so long!" "It has. How's it been going?" "I've been great! I'm just recovering from the winter. It's super nice outside!" "Yeah it is. I've been good. Just still training. I even got a new Pokemon." "Really? What is it?" "I'll show you. Come on out Gabite!" Out came Gabite from his pokeball.

"Gab, gab." "That's great!" said Professor Juniper while petting Gabite's head. "How is he?" she said. "He's great. I've been training a lot with him. He's very good around the house." said Rouhani. "That's great to hear." Rouhani returned Gabite to his pokeball. "Professor Juniper, there's something I have to show you." "What do you have?" Rouhani pulled out the rock with inscriptions on it. Juniper took the rock from Rouhani's hand and looked at it. "Hmm. This is very interesting. How did you get this?"

"I found it while on my way here." "It has symbols on it. This is definitely ancient. The civilization most well known for using hieroglyphics are the ancient Egyptians. It even has an eye as a symbol. I'm certain that this is from the Egyptians." Juniper then put the rock under a microscope where she examined it carefully. "This rock is a ferris rock. These rocks are only found in ancient Egypt." Juniper took the rock out of the microscope. "I don't know what the symbols mean. You should talk to Roark the rock gym leader in Canalave city. He knows about all of this." and Juniper handed the stone back to Rouhani.

"Alright. I'll go see him. Thanks Juniper. It was really nice seeing you." "It was great seeing you. Have a great day Rouhani. Take care." "You too Juniper. Have a great day!" With that Rouhani left and set out to find Roark of Canalave city to solve this mystery.


	2. Meeting Roark

Rouhani traveled to meet Roark at the Canalave City Museum. Canalave City is known for it's ancient fossils of pokemon long extinct and its mining industry. It was a place where you can get down and dirty with rocks and dirt. Ever since he was a kid, Rouhani has had a strong interest in ancient history and relics from the past, especially extinct pokemon. The mighty tyrantrum and the majestic aurorus were among his favorite prehistoric pokemon.

It was 2:00 pm and the sun came out. It was now blazing hot outside, a stark contrast from the light breeze that came before this. Rouhani considered taking off his shirt and just wearing his undershirt. It was during this time of the day that fire pokemon thrived. A herd of vulpix could be seen playing with each other while their mother Ninetails watched cautiously.

Rouhani traveled the grassy path when he entered a cave. This was a sign he was near Canalave City. He took a break in the cave to cool down. At least there was no sun beaming down on him. He continued forward. There wasn't much left to go. Rouhani exited the cave and was now in Canalave City.

He went to the museum and saw Roark. "Hey Roark." "Oh hey Rouhani. Hold on." Roark explained to his manager that I was a friend of his and wanted to see him. Roark paid for my pass to enter the museum and I went with him.

"How's it going Rouhani?" "I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm doing well. So what do you wanna see today?" "I actually have something to show you."

"Really? And what might that be?" Rouhani pulled out the rock from his backpack. "Oh. This is ancient. Very interesting. Seeing from the hieroglyphics, this is from ancient Egypt. A bird, an eye, a wave, a pyramid and Anubis. From what I know about hieroglyphics, this means that person who wrote this foresees that a bird will bring a great tidal wave to Egypt."

"But what about Anubis and the pyramid?" "Those who die in the flood will be judged by Anubis and the only thing that will survive the tidal wave are the pyramids, for they are immortal."

Rouhani pondered this and thought about it. Did he discover an ancient prophecy? Or did this event already happen because the rock is ancient? Or was it all skepticism? He asked Roark about this. "Well I'm sure this is all just myth. It's a story some Egyptian came up with in his free time. Plus this was a long time ago. Whatever happened back then happened."

"Really now?" asked Rouhani. "Yes I'm sure. It would make sense that someone wrote this because whoever wrote this probably lived by the Nile River." Roark paused for a moment. "It's all myth."

"I knew it was a myth." said Rouhani. Rouhani was not one to believe in legends and myths. "Still, this rock is incredible. A piece of ancient history in your hands. Cool right?" asked Roark. "It definitely is." said Rouhani.

"Here I want you to keep it in this." said Roark. He handed an emerald colored box to him. "You have to preserve that rock. So you should keep it in here." "Oh wow. Thanks Roark." and Rouhani placed the rock in the box.

"Do you wanna see anything today?" "Actually I do. I want to see the prehistoric pokemon exhibit."

"Sure. Let's go." Roark and Rouhani headed off to the prehistoric pokemon exhibit. The exhibit was in a dark room with the lights shining on fossils of extinct pokemon. It was a wonder to behold for any fossil enthusiast. There were the fossils of cradily, the barnacle pokemon, kabutops, the shellfish pokemon, and the greatest of all prehistoric pokemon, tyrantrum - the despot pokemon.

A skeleton of tyrantrum was on display at the front of the museum and in here was a 3D model recreation of it. The attention to detail was astounding. On the ceiling were skeletons of aerodactyl, a pokemon that lived during the age of dinosaurs but is not considered one. However, there was one aerodactyl skeleton that looked unlike any other.

It was incredibly huge, much larger than any of the other aerodactyls. It had an enormous wingspan that stretched for miles. What Rouhani noticed was that it had large spikes growing out from its chin and wings. This was no ordinary aerodactyl. "Hey Roark do you know what that aerodactyl is?"

"That's mega aerodactyl. It's a different species of aerodactyl that was the greatest of all of them. It had a huge wingspan and spikes growing out from its body. It was the ruler of the skies during ancient times. One strange thing about it was that it lived in the Middle East and Africa while the other aerodactyls lived in North America. Some scientists think it migrated there because they couldn't find any more food in North America or to escape from tyrantrum."

The Middle East? Africa? Mega aerodactly? The hieroglyphics on the rock mentioned a bird that would bring about the tidal wave that will cause destruction. Aerodactly isn't a dinosaur and is considered a bird so could this be it? Was mega aerodactyl the one that the Egyptians were talking about? It could be. But then again dinosaurs and people didn't live together and aerodactyl died off with the dinosaurs. It's a far stretched theory but it is plausible, at least in Rouhani's mind.

Rouhani wouldn't dare mention it to Roark for fear that he would laugh at him and make fun of him. He wouldn't believe him. Rouhani and Roark continued to see the exhibit before it was time for him to go. "Well it was nice seeing you Roark. Thanks for helping me out." "Thank you Rouhani for showing me that ancient artifact. I was glad to help. Make sure you guard that rock with your life. Don't ever take it out of that box. Got it?"

"Got it. Have a great day Roark. See you later." "See you Rouhani." With that Roark went back to work in the museum. Rouhani left the museum and before he exited he was approached by a man with a blue hat and blazer. "Hey. Do you have that rock from ancient Egypt?" "Yes I do." "That's incredible. You have a piece of ancient history on your hand. What do you say I offer $1000 for that rock?"

Rouhani was caught at a crossroad. One the one hand he had a piece of ancient history that was incredibly valuable and could lead to new discoveries. It was his to own. On the other hand, this man was offering him $1000 for it. He could do a lot with that money. He could buy anything he desired. But did he really want to sell off a piece of history for cash? Then again what was Rouhani going to do with the rock? Just keep it in his room?

"Err...I don't know." "Alright how about $10,000?" Oh great. The stakes just got higher. $10,000? That was serious money. "Um...I don't..." "Fine. We'll battle for it. Whoever wins gets to keep the fossil. If I beat you, you hand over the fossil and I'll pay you."

"Fine then. Deal. Let's go Gabite!"


	3. Battle with a stranger

Gabite was sent out from his pokeball. "Gab, gab." The man sent out an absol. "Absol." "Alright gabite use dragon claw." said Rouhani. Gabite slashed at absol but he was nowhere to be seen. "Absol use double team." said the man.

Copies of absol suddenly appeared and Gabite became confused. "Now use night slash." Absol slashed at Gabite with considerable force. Gabite had a scar but was far from being defeated. "Gabite use dragon claw." In less than a second Gabite slashed at absol. It was so fast no one could see it. Gabite then dug a hole in the floor and hit absol from below. Absol was now close to fainting. "Cmon absol. Use night slash." Absol slashed at gabite and landed a critical hit. "I know you can do it gabite. Do it for us. Use brick break."

Using his last ounce of strength, gabite landed a brick break on absol. It was super effective and enough to knock him out. "Absoll..." The man returned absol to his pokeball and Rouhani did the same with gabite. Rouhani stared at the man. The man was infuriated. More than infuriated. His blood was boiling. How could he lose against a kid? He attempted to walk off without a trace but Rouhani wouldn't have it. "Hey! I never got your name."

"My name's Abraham. And you can keep your rock. I don't need it." Abraham clearly wanted to leave. Rouhani let him. He didn't want to see him anyway after the stunt he tried to pull. The thing was how was Rouhani going to repair the damages outside the museum? Gabite dug a hole and left dirt everywhere not to mention a giant hole in the middle of the sidewalk. Rouhani would just let the authorities and construction men deal with it. Dick move, he knew. Rouhani ran off as fast as he could to a pokemon center.

It took twenty minutes for the pokemon center staff to heal gabite. Gabite was now healed and Rouhani stopped at the nearest available place to figure out his next move which was a food court. After the battle that happened Rouhani needed time to take everything in. This rock was clearly valuable and with Abraham on his tail, people wanted it. Rouhani just kept the rock to himself and made sure to never show the rock to anyone.

The were questions Rouhani pondered. Who was Abraham? Did he belong to an organization or was this just him acting on his own terms? It was best to talk to Professor Juniper about this. Maybe she would know what to do. Rouhani pulled out his X-tranceiver and called Juniper.

"Hey Rouhani. What's going on?"

"Hey Professor Juniper. I got to tell about something that happened."

"Go on. Tell me."

"I fought a trainer today. He was a man. He had an absol and I won. This guy just approached me because I had the rock. He offered me $10,000 but I refused."

"What?! You know how dangerous it is fighting against adults. It's a good thing he didn't pull anything on you. I'm just glad you're okay. And I'm proud that you won. Just please be careful. And don't fight against adults."

Rouhani realized what Juniper meant by "don't fight against adults." "I promise I won't do it again Professor Juniper. He fought me because of the rock."

"That rock is very valuable Rouhani. You can't carry it with wherever you go. You have to keep it at home. People will hunt you down for that rock."

"I know Juniper. I'll keep it at home. I' will protect with my life."

"Good. Please stay safe Rouhani. I don't want you getting hurt out there."

"I know. I'l be safe."

"Okay Rouhani. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Rouhani ended the call.

Rouhani went home and hid the rock in a box in the closet. There was no way he was going to open this box.


	4. Roark's Discovery

Rouhani woke up and stretched as he got out of bed. He went immediately to the closet to check if the box was still there. Thankfully it was. He opened the curtains in the kitchen to let the light shine through. Rouhani poured himself a cup of water and drank it. It was a normal morning for Rouhani until he received a call from Roark. "Hey Roark. What's up?"

"Did you see what happened on the news?"

"No. What's going on?"

"Turn on your TV." Rouhani did just that and on the news broadcast he saw that the great pyramid of Giza was in shambles. "What the hell?" he said. The pyramid was destroyed. It was now a pile of bricks.

"I know. I'm shocked."

"Do you know what caused this?"

"Experts are saying that it might have been the old age of the bricks. Others are saying that it was erosion. They're currently figuring it out as we speak."

"This is terrible. What about the tombs inside the pyramid?"

"Don't even get me started on that. Archaeologists are freaking out over it. They're making their way there to make sure nothing is damaged. Sadly it's probably too late."

"They're definitely damaged. Nothing could survive that fall."

"I'm saying. Such an important piece of history was lost today."

"Wow such an excellent way to start off my morning right?"

"Heh. I know this is bad but let's just stay positive okay, Rouhani?"

"Alright Roark. Have a good day. Bye."

"Bye."

Rouhani continued on with his day. On Saturdays he had a bike riding team he attended. His coach was Mr. Mendoza and his friends on the team were Jacob, Zack, and Ivan. Rouhani loved bike riding. It was exhilarating and energizing and served as a way to get things off his mind. When he rode nothing in the world mattered. It was just him on the dirt path with his bike.

"Hey Mr. Mendoza." "Hey Rouhani. You ready for some bike riding today?" "I always am."

Rouhani hopped on his bike and began riding. He went as fast as he could, with the wind blowing in his face and environment passing by him in a flash. It was amazing. Rouhani went uphill to get on top of a cliff. When he finally got on top the view was breathtaking. The sky was a bright blue with white clouds. Rouhani lived for this moment. After taking in the view, he went back on the dirt path and made his way down.

"See you Mr. Mendoza." "See you Rouhani. Have a nice weekend." "You too."

Rouhani made his way back home on his went in his house and into his room. He checked on the rock that was in the container Juniper gave him.

Suddenly the rock started growing red. The hieroglyphics started glowing red. A red liquid flowed through them like blood. "What the-" said Rouhani. The rock grew hot and nearly burned Rouhani's hand. "Ow!"

He called up Roark. "Hey Roark. Something happened with the rock. The hieroglyphics turned red and it turned hot. It felt like fire. You got to come see this." "Alright Rouhani I'm on my way."


End file.
